


The Smoke Inside His Lungs

by Crying_Chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shotgunning, Smoking, izaya gotta go fast, jealous izaya, jealous shizuo, lots of running, these bae's cant get there shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Chan/pseuds/Crying_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know there’s no form<br/>
And no labels to put on<br/>
To this thing we keep<br/>
And dip into when we need<br/>
And I don’t have the right<br/>
To ask where you go at night<br/>
But the waves hit my head<br/>
To think someones in your bed”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoke Inside His Lungs

Song: “Genghis Kahn” - Mike Snow

“I know there’s no form  
And no labels to put on  
To this thing we keep  
And dip into when we need  
And I don’t have the right  
To ask where you go at night  
But the waves hit my head  
To think someones in your bed”

 The raven haired boy stared at the couple before him, keeping a pinched expression as he watched the two blondes walk down Ikebukuro’s streets a couple steps in front a brunette with dreadlocks. Izaya’s skin had been crawling ever since sloan informed him of this situation. So in retaliation he had been messing with his monster bartender more than usually, enough times even Namii had to comment. He kept his head low has he walked in and out of alleyways just a couple shops behind them watching them with a slow poison working in his stomach. To make sure he wasn’t spotted by Shizu-chan or Tom earlier that day he had stopped in a clothing boutique and grabbed a jacket similar to Mikado’s but instead of blue it was black and sported a hoodie, Izaya felt strange walking around without his usual fur trimmed hoodie but this required stealth.

“I get a little bit Genghis Kahn  
I don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me”

 Shizuo pointed to something idly as the tom stopped to talk to a elder man sweeping the front steps of his jewelry store. Izaya’s also stopped and pretended to be interested in a vendor's sunglasses but really those auburn eyes burned holes through the crowd watching as Varona shifted closer to look at what Shizuo was pointing out to her. His hand slithered into his jacket of its own accord and Izaya jumped when he realized his fingers had curled around his switchblade. The Informant not wanting anything more than to quickly weave through the crowd and sink the blade right into her voluptuous chest and watch her shirt bleed red. Izaya shaking slightly noticing the group moving forward and crept along with them feeling like his insides were to hot.

“And the lights, they glow  
Like I’ve just lost the World War  
And the scene slips away  
To the evenness I fake  
It’s a shit old world  
Cause I don’t really want you, girl  
But you can’t be free  
Cause I’m selfish, I’m Obscene”

 The crowd moves like a heartbeat stopping and going like blood through veins the group moved with the crowd, their stalker not to far behind. Izaya gulped against the dryness in his throat when they stopped to cross a busy street, Shizuo had taken a cigarette out for a smoke. The vindictive man had never felt quite like this before, he’s watched Shizuo smoke before but this was different. His eyes seemed to narrow in on the mundane act the way the neon lights danced across his hair, the roundness of his lips as it held the foreign object and then the shadows dancing across his face from the lighters flames. It felt so surreal but the informant shook under the weight of something dark and warm flowing through his body as his Monster took his first drag, the man’s chest expanding against the tight fitting button up collar and black bowtie.

“I get a little bit Genghis Kahn  
I don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me”

 Izaya felt as if his whole world was being twisted up as he watched the tobacco burn with every drag from Shizuo’s lungs and he has never felt envious of a cigarette until now. He wanted to be inside Shizuo have him drag him into his lungs with such force, he wanted to be smoke nothing but grey air inside his Monster’s body. Just then Shizuo let out a breath of curling smoke and Izaya was moving before he knew much else his eyes glued to Shizuo’s parted mouth with grey smoke curling out into the night air. His lungs burning from holding his breath the urge for this was overcoming everything, Izaya had never felt so driven. The informants hand reached out sinking into the the unknowing blondes locks twisting his fingers bringing the man's face to the side and slotting his mouth to the Monster’s, breathing in the like the cure for this deep need could only be found in the bottom of Shizuo’s lungs.

“I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself  
I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself  
I wanna make up my mind  
But I don't know myself  
No I don't know myself”

 The feel of the warm smoke and soft lips dragged Izaya in deeper not knowing when he closed his eyes but feeling this dark warmth flood through his body as he sucked in that precious breath. Shizuo stood frozen staring at dark lashes fanned against skin and something warm against his lips feeling like his breath is getting pulled out of his body. The bewitched man pulled away letting out a breath of bitter smook staring up into shooked wide eyes framed by violet lenses. Izaya froze in terror slowly realising what he’d just done, the informant stepped back his hand still outstretched to Shizuo’s face until he was only reaching out for thin air. The blonde reached up and touched his mouth words forming on his lips but Izaya couldn’t bare hearing them, fear driving him back he leapt into the street weaving in between cars and crashing into people until the tall blonde was nothing but a distant figure but for the running man the distant felt far too familiar.

“I get a little bit Genghis Kahn  
I don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me  
I get a little bit Genghis Khan  
Don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me  
With nobody else but me”

 Izaya had run for what seemed like hours until he no longer felt the warmth on his lips and the tears down his face, when he reached his office Namie had the decency not to ask questions and instead left the silent man sitting in his office chair blankly staring into the dark night, his electronics next to him untouched and dark, a first time sight for Namie. Izaya stood in front of his vending machine looking into the glass for answers, so absorbed into his own thoughts he hadn't seen the other reflection in the glass, a taller figure with bleached hair who folded his purple shades into his front pocket. Shizuo stood behind the raven haired man waiting for Izaya to turn around smirking and watch that mouth form around that damn nickname, but it never came the man stood like he hadn’t slept all night staring into his own reflection. His patience running thin and his body still shaking from last night's encounter he pulls the informant around to face him, pinning the annoying man to the vending machine’s surface feeling his mouth go dry as their stares connect and his stomach drops. Shizuo leans forward gripping Izaya’s chin and tilting it upwards as he stares into those deep auburn eyes, he tries to swallow around the lump in his throat with his hands still shaking he connects their mouths, feeling his own shoulders go slack as Izaya once again cups his face getting lost in the softness of this simple act he curses the flea for hiring a woman assistant.

“I get a little bit Genghis Kahn  
I don’t want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me”

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my friend who puts up with me! <3 I do not own any characters nor the song please support the official creators. Prompt: Song- “Genghis Kahn” - Mike Snow. Please be gentle this is my first fic.


End file.
